


For James

by alphera, Mushroom, rougewinter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphera/pseuds/alphera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/pseuds/Mushroom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony pretends he’s busy in the workshop when Sam secretly flies to the Avengers Tower (with Scott Lang’s help) and checks in on Rhodey’s progress every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For James

**Author's Note:**

> [Also available in tumblr.](http://mushroomhobbit.tumblr.com/post/144234283879/rouge-winter-breakforsanity-mushroomhobbit)

It was a huge pain to set up a way to detect tiny insect sized humans, but he managed to do it. (And the facility was not 100% ant free, according to certain highly paid pest controllers).

FRIDAY had strict instructions to give him 15 minutes to prep in case he was on site whenever Sam and Lang visit. 

She used to tell him half an hour before, but when Tony realised the two’d only start checking where he was when they were practically on the doorstep, he changed it up a bit. 

Which - really guys. It’s like they want to get caught.  Inside the actual compound was definitely far too close to the facility for them to be able to run away safely IF Tony were really determined to catch them. Didn’t Lang have little flying messenger ants or something? Maybe he should have Pym give Lang some pointers on paranoia.

Tony’s not ashamed to admit that, as soon as Lang gets Sam in, he eavesdrops shamelessly. At first, he was tense and ready to barge right in there and kick them out if they upset Rhodey, but now he just lets the conversations and the good natured ribbing wash over him as he worked. He misses it sometimes, the noise. Actual voices echoing on the walls. People.

But well. At least he still gets to hear them laugh.

 

(Meanwhile it mystifies Rhodey why Sam even thinks for a moment that Tony doesn’t know they’re there. Not to mention Vision.)

 

****

 

Sam actually knows that _Tony_ knows. I mean, it’s impossible for him not to. He was just supposed to fly by the window and…check Rhodes’ condition, but Rhodes spotted him right away and waved him inside. 

He’s made up his mind to be loyal to the Captain’s cause. But sometimes Sam’s heart is so heavy that when he looks at Rhodes he can’t breathe, then he reminds himself that _he’s_  supposed to be the therapist. So he listens to Rhodes' dorky War Machine stories and teases him mercilessly, shares his own experiences in the Air Force in a quiet, soft voice. Lang keeps himself in his tiny form, ready to help him and Sam escape if needed, but Rhodes makes sure that the once-thief is not feeling left out when they catch up with each other’s (separate) lives.

 

One day, Rhodey invites Tony in. Tony walks in with eyes closed, hands up in the air in an “I’m not armed” gesture, ready to assure Sam and Lang that he’s not here to imprison the former Avengers or spoil their fun. He may have lost everybody, but he wants Rhodey to have his friends. Rhodey deserves the world.  
  
Tony didn’t expect that _He_ would be there, too.

 

 

****

 

T’Challa is there, and he has a look on his face Tony does not like at all. Not at all. Doesn’t he have Kingly Duties to attend to or something?

“Is *this* why you chose today to invite me in?” Tony says, squinting suspiciously at Rhodey.

“Can’t say no to a king, man.” Rhodey says, one eyebrow high and the corner of his mouth twitching.

Tony sighs, and nods at T’Challa in welcome.

T’Challa takes two steps and gives Tony a man-hug.

Really. A man-hug. Complete with the back breaking back patting. The last time anyone had done that to Tony was…

Tony backtracks. There’s no way thinking about that person was going to help him right now.

T’Challa smiles smugly at him. Tony does little eye and face twitches clearly spelling out “Don’t you dare say it.”

T’Challa says it anyway.

“I have not yet been able to thank you, for your aid in constructing the cryo-chamber.”

Sam starts, and stares incredulously at Tony.

For a moment, Tony considers bluffing his way out of it, but Rhodey’s proud smile stops him.

He misses proud smiles. Happy smiles. Smiles, really. In general. They were so rare these days.

Maybe he should just let this one run its course.

 

 

*****

 

Sam and Lang (and Lang’s weirdly adorable ants) fly back to their hide out in silence.

Lang, of course, breaks it first. “Should we tell _him_?” He whispers awkwardly. “That Stark’s been…coordinating with his Highness on that–”

“Of course we are.” Sam responds. “I’ve had enough of all the secrets between the Avengers.” He pauses a bit, then says in a firmer tone,

“No more secrets between friends.”

 

 

****

 

If only life could be so simple.

Steve had an eerily accurate “uncomfortable truths” radar, and manages to avoid the topic for over a week.

It doesn’t help that Wanda and Clint unknowingly aid Steve.

In the end, it takes an emergency call to Natasha, who basically singlehandedly sits everyone in the hide out down for the “family meeting.”

 

 

****

 

 

‘Thank you.’ Sam mouths at Natasha once she finally gets everyone in a room. Sam didn’t know how she did it, but he knows better than to question her methods.

“Alright, _children_ ,” Natasha starts off with a hard, pointed glare directed at Steve, Wanda, and Clint, who all seem to flinch at the same time. “Now that we’re all here and have finally decided to face our problems like the adults that we are, Sam and Scott have something to say.”

Sam addresses the room, but keeps flicking his eyes towards Steve the entire time, watching the look of guilt wash over his friend’s face as he tells them what they found out last week at the Avengers compound. It was difficult, saying what needed to be said, but Sam powers through it and, in the end, everyone in the room was silent. It was clear that regret and sadness weighed heavy on them all. Sam looks towards Wanda and sees unshed tears in her eyes, knowing that she feels responsible for Rhodes’ current situation, as does he.

Sam’s attention snaps back to Steve when he hears rustling from that side of the room, but he barely catches the sight of Steve’s back as the door closes behind it. He was about to go after Steve but a firm hand holds him back.

“I think,” Natasha says with a knowing look, “That this is one battle Steve has to face on his own.”

Sam agrees.

–

The next time Sam and Lang goes to visit Rhodes, Vision tells them Stark is away on a humanitarian mission to Lagos but that they are free to make themselves at home.

‘ _Home_.’ Sam thinks somberly, ‘That was what Tony always made them feel whenever they visited. And even before… well, _before_.’ Sam’s face must have shown his guilt because Lang nudges him playfully and gives a weak smile.

“None of that,” Lang says, “We’re here to make the Colonel feel better, remember?”

Nodding and giving a shaky smile of his own, Sam knocks, then opens the door to Rhodes’ room.

They were both glad to see James sitting up and looking healthier, the colour returning to James’ cheeks. After exchanging the usual _‘how’s it going man’_ , Scott starts gushing about his kid like the proud father that he is.

Sam lets their conversation wash over him as he takes in the room, noticing a beautiful arrangement of purple hyacinths and white tulips on the table beside James.

“They’re from Steve.” James says when he notices Sam looking at the flowers. “Complete with a sorry letter and everything.

“Apparently the [purple hyacinths](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.auntyflo.com%2Fflower-dictionary%2Fpurple-hyacinth&t=YTU0NTI5OTEzMmVhZjExYWZmNDkyOTY1YzFkY2FmY2VkMmVkNWM0NixRakx4YzBaUA%3D%3D) are supposed to symbolize sorrow and regret, and the [white tulips ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.auntyflo.com%2Fflower-dictionary%2Fwhite-tulip&t=OTA3ODNmZmUxYWNjMDU5ZTczOGU5ODIzMTRlODdhYWNkZTYxNTQ1NCxRakx4YzBaUA%3D%3D)mean hope for new beginnings. Personally I think they mean that Steve is too chicken shit to show his face to apologize in person in case I decide to bash it into the wall.”

It was an empty threat but it still gets a chuckle out of both Lang and Sam.

“Tell him thank you for me though.” James continues softly, shifting a little on his bed and waving Lang away when the man tries to help fluff his pillow.

“Tony pretends that Steve sometimes doesn’t call him on a shitty flip phone from the goddamn ‘90’s, and I pretend that I don’t know about it, but they’re talking.” Which was news to both Sam and Lang if their surprised faces are anything to go by.

“It’s… not going to be easy,” James admits wistfully, turning to look at the flowers as he continues, “but it’s a start.”

Leaning back on his chair and feeling the tightness in his chest finally ease, Sam smiles.

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

Spider-man walks in.  
  
“Hi Colonel!” He chirps. Raises a hand in greeting to the other two guests, who are flabbergasted that apparently the Spider boy was casually walking around the tower. “ Hi! Uh… _other_ heroes! Nice flowers!”  
  
“Hey!” Lang protests half-heartedly. Sam just chuckles.  
  
Spider-man goes to James and raves happily about a new experiment he’s working with Tony, and Sam leans back the wall and watches James scold the teenager for being just as reckless as his genius mentor. Sam feels something warm and happy spread across his chest. 

He can’t wait to be back home soon.

 


End file.
